Some computer networks may be configured as a plurality of entities coupled together with any one of a variety of infrastructures. For example, a network may comprise a plurality of “end nodes” on which applications run coupled to each other via one or more switches. Each switch may have multiple ports which can be used to connect to other switches and/or end nodes. Packets of data may be transferred through the network in accordance with a variety of protocols such as, and without limitation, source routing or destination routing via routing tables. Regardless of the protocol used to transfer data across the network, the topology of the network must be known. The term “topology” refers to the configuration of the network's entities, such as how the various ports on each switch and node are connected to ports on other switches and nodes.
It is possible for the network's topology to change. Such a change in topology may occur when a user connects additional equipment to the network, a port malfunctions, etc. In order to maintain the network operating in a sufficient manner, a mechanism typically is included in the network to detect a change in topology and determine the new topology. In accordance with one such mechanism, periodic “sweeps” are made during which each entity in the network is requested to provide topology information. Such information may be collected at a central point and from such information, a determination can be made as to whether a change in topology has occurred. Such a mechanism suffers from several disadvantages. For instance, because the aforementioned mechanism typically occurs at predetermined periods of time, topology changes will not be detected until the next scheduled sweep occurs. In the meantime, the network's management infrastructure may be unaware that a change in topology has occurred and, as a result, data packets may be mis-routed, lost, and/or cause undesirable network behavior (e.g., a system crash). The disclosed subject matter addressed one or more of the above issues.